Jerry Static
Jerry Evergreen (born December 19, 1990), is an american wrestler currently sighned to PCW on it's Rapture brand and WWE For Extreme on it's ECW brand. Inferno Championship Wrestling (2010) Static signed a contract to Inferno Championship Wrestling in late April, 2010. He made his debut on Eruption 2.4, winning a hard faught victory against Triple A. The next week, Static participated in the Roster Battle Royal to determine the #1 contender for the ICW Championship, but was eliminated by TJ Tilli after making the top 3. Static began his rise to stardom by defeating the visiting Undertaker on Eruption 3.2. His first Main Event was a lost to World Championship #1 Contender Awesome Cobain. Static participated in a Battle Royal for a Briefcase where you can cash in for any title, anytime, anywhere up to one year. Static was eliminated by the potential winner, Oblivion. Static's next Main Event was a #1 Contenders match for the ICW Destruction Championship, which he defeated Fire Gizmo to do so. He faced champion TJ Tilli the next week, but lost. He then began a feud with ICW Tag Team Champion Wayne Morley and Air, and recruited his friend Maverick Zero to do so. Unfortunately, he lost his first Tag Match to Morley and Air. Backstage, Static and Leon Lonewolf began a real life feud, resulting of Leon losing his World title to Draven Logan Kennedy, who would cash in his rematch clause, and Static and Maverick demoted to jobbers and reduced pay for one month. It did not stop Static and Zero from the feud and challenged Morley and Air for the Tag Team Championships in a Ladder Match. At ICW Summertime Smash,Static revealed that the match has been changed to a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match, but still lost. Premium Championship Wrestling (2010) After ICW and YouTube Championship Wrestling fused into Premium Championship Wrestling, Static renews his contract. He faced off against various participants in the Extreme Gauntlet Match on the first episode of Thursday Night Rapture, where the winner will become the new #1 contender for the PCW World Heavyweight Championship, but lost when he was the first to be eliminated by "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins. Shannon Saint has expressed publicly his distaste for Jerry Static, and booked him to compete in a 30 minute No Disqualification Iron Man Match against "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. Jerry threw a fit, refusing to enter the match, therefore Shannon Saint, a cold, bitter, boss, extended his contract to four years, erasing his small creative control clause that allowed him to write his own promos, entrance, and move set, and gave him the minimum wage per hour. WWE For Extreme(2008) Static signed a contract with WWE For Extreme in march,he is signed to the ECW brand.His first match with WWE:FE was an extreme rules match against his longtime rival,Leon Lonewolf.He lost the match after tapping out to the wolven assault. Personal Life Static is married to his high school sweetheart and they exspecting there first child in september Accomplishments *'Inferno Championship Wrestling' **Jobber of the Year Moveset Finishers *'Static Splash '(Springboard 450 Splash) *Overdrive''(Piledriver on the top rope)-''PCW *Captain's Crossface(Arm Trap Crossface) *'Spear' *Darkness In Zero''(Diving Spear)-''PCW *Static Overdrive (Swanton Bomb) - ICW *Cattle Mutilation ((Bridging Grounded Double Chickenwing) - ICW Signature Moves *'Static Bomb' (Sitout Powerbomb) *'Roaring Elbow '(Discuss elbow Smash) *'Welcome to the Ozone Layer '(German Suplex, sometimes from the turnbuckle or ladder) *Cannonball (Diving Elbow) - ICW *Super Kick *Hurricanrana *Body scissors *Head scissors takedown *Standing shooting star *Standing moonsault *Dropkick *Missle Dropkick *Superplex *Vertical suplex *Boston crab *Single leg Boston crab *Sleeper hold *Ankle lock *Figure four leg lock *Suicide dive *Dragon Sleeper *Diving Headbutt Other Info Entrance Music *"Howling" by Abingdon Boys School - ICW *"I am(Heel Remix)" Dale Oliver *'"My Derailment" Adelitas Way' Catchphrases: "Fear the spear" Nicknames *"The Righteous One" *"Captain Tenacious" *'"Captain Riteous"' Signature Weapons *Tables *Ladders *Steel Chairs *Kendo Sticks wrapped in Barbed Wire Managers *Maverick Zero - ICW Taunts: "Come on and get this spear while it's fresh" Category:1990